


My Entire Universe Is You

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack tells Fitz something important, but Fitz is having a hard time believing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Entire Universe Is You

Chills ran down Fitz’s spine at the tender brush of Mack’s words against the back of his neck. “You…do you…”

  
“Mean it?” A soft chuckle sent another burst of air against his neck, causing the hairs to stand up on end. “Of course I mean it Turbo, why wouldn’t I?”

  
Unable to find the right words to respond with, Fitz opted for shrugging his shoulders instead.

  
“Oh, don’t give me that Turbo,” Mack’s arms tightened around his shoulders, holding him a bit closer “what’s going on in that complicated mind of yours?”

  
“It’s just…” Glancing down at the hands that were situated on his stomach, Fitz took a deep breath “How can that be true when I’m so…”

  
“If you say ‘broken’ I’m banning you from video game night for a month.” Warned Mack, not bothering to let go of Fitz as he spoke.

  
“I was going to say bad with people.” Resting his chin on top of the shorter man’s head, Mack rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s true, Mack. I lose my temper easily, I’m short with people… How can someone like me be the centre of anyone’s universe, let alone someone as amazing as you.”

  
“Well, all of those things are true, especially the part about me being amazing,” Fitz’s laughter vibrated through his entire body “but at the same time you’re also kind, protective and really smart. You gave up months of your own life to find your best friend who was stranded on another planet when everyone else had given up.”

  
“ya,” he huffed in amusement at the memory of jumping through a wormhole to save Jemma “almost got Daisy killed in the process.”

  
“It’s a big job,” he pulled Fitz closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head “it involves a lot of early morning cuddles, good night kisses,  
Maybe those Awesome chocolate chip pancakes you make…”

  
“This sounds like he easiest and most enjoyable job ever. Can I get paid so I can quit SHIELD?” Asked Fitz.

  
“Does unending love and my spaghetti carbonara count as payment?” Offered Mack, a smile pulling across his lips when Fitz laughed at the offer.

  
“You had me at undying love,” he confirmed “though, I guess I’ll have to keep the job at SHIELD if I don’t want to get board while you’re away.”

  
“Ya, well, I’m sure she’ll find a way to get you back for that.” Thinking about it for a second, Fitz winced at the few ways he could think of that Daisy could use as pay back.

  
“I’m in so much trouble,” he finally brought his hands up from his side in order to put them over top of Mack’s, hoping the extra contact would help him forget what he had just thought up. “She’s going to end me.”

  
“Turbo, you’re lucky if that’s all she does.” Slowly, Mack felt the other man melting back against his chest “so… About the thing I…”

  
“I love you too.” The words left Fitz’s lips as easily as if he was explaining one of his new gadgets to someone “and I hope I live up to being your entire universe.”

 

  
“That’s probably a good idea.”


End file.
